My Angel
by ChelseaBun-xO
Summary: As Bella finds out a dark secret, she leaves with Jasper. The person she least expected to end up sharing a room with. But what will happen between the two? Summaries aren't my best way of writing. BellaXJasper. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

BellaXJasper

**BellaXJasper.. ****Hope you like this one. Bella's point of view. **

As I walked through school towards my truck I noticed the silver Volvo gone.

Even though Edward told me he would be leaving early to hunt today, I still thought he would at least say good bye.

I climbed into my truck and found a note on the seat. In his perfect calligraphy said 'Come down at 7.00pm, my love. I need to speak to you.'

Strange. Very strange.

I shoved the note into my pocket and hit drive. As I got into my house I noticed that Jacob's Rabbit was there, unusual. I got out trying to figure out why he would be here and as I walked in the house I got a cheerful grin off Charlie and a worried stare off of Jake.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Bella, I'm going to order a pizza tonight. You guys go have fun.' Jake smiled, and I knew Charlie wouldn't bother about anything Jake and I got up to.

'Hey Bella.' His worry was still there, he didn't mask it very well.

'Hi Jake, what's wrong?' I said, jumping to the punch.

'Nothing.' His eyes widened with fake innocence, something was coming.

'Really Jake, you show up before I get back from school, that's odd even for a wolf like you. Don't you need sleep?'

'Bella.' He frowned, my distraction was poorly attempted and as predicted, it didn't work. 'Bella, I need to speak to you.'

Jakes words matched the ones on the letter in my back pocket; I then became stupidly aware of it, as if it was burning a hole in my jeans.

I nodded for Jake to go on.

'Bella, are you seeing Edward tonight?'

'Yes. Why?' Suspicion was getting at me.

'Well. Are you seeing the fortune-teller…? Alice tonight?' I nodded.

Then before anything could go on, we heard the growl of a Volvo speed round the corner making several tyre marks on the road. It stopped in front of us and Jake looked baffled.

As Edward glided out of the car he looked Jake up and down in disapproval. They spent a few short seconds staring at each other as if they were having an argument. Jake was probably thinking something, Edward didn't like.

Jake started to walk away, and then he turned around to look at me.

'_I'd_ never hurt you Bella.' That was thick with implications that didn't quite make sense to me. I heard Edward growl a low growl in the pit of his chest.

'Come on Bella. Let's go.' To his house I assumed.

I climbed into the Volvo with him and the whole ride was silent, what was going on? Why was my dear Edward playing this mysterious character?

As we wound up the drives towards the house, I noticed Alice was at the doorstep. She wasn't jumping, nor was she smiling, she was sat, dazed on the porch step.

Something was up. I knew it, it seemed as if it was obvious and right in front of my nose. Yet why couldn't I pick up on it?

I climbed out the car and Edward didn't take my hand, nor did Alice sweep up to kiss me on the cheek. I walked in, in front of them and noticed Jasper.

Jasper was stood, staring at me, uncomprehending to my facial display, yet he knew what I was feeling.

Despair.

Jasper then felt the despair for himself, at first I thought it was my affect on him, but then he pointed at Alice. Mocking, bitter sides of him I had never seen shone through his usual pained expression.

'Alice. How dare you? Would you have carried this on if Emmett hadn't have walked in on you two? What would you have said to Bella? Keep lying to her I suppose.'

My eyebrows furrowed and a sickening, empty feeling was growing in the pit of my stomach. My palms started to sweat and I felt myself get really hot.

Then Alice spoke. 'I'm sorry it happened the way it happened, but it's just the way it went.' She mimicked his bitterness.

'What's going on?' I said with a voice timid that I didn't even know if I heard it myself.

They ignored me. 'I'm sorry Jasper.' Edward said, looking at the floor.

Was I invisible?

'Guys. This is insane, what's happening?' I spoke a little louder this time.

Their voices were rising. 'You both make me sick to the stomach.' Jasper said with his nose squashed up as if he smelt something bad.

'Tell me please. WHAT'S HAPPENED?' I shouted.

Jasper turned to look at me, worry in his eye. I looked at Edward, as routine, for guidance.

Jasper spoke through gritted teeth. 'You tell her.'

'Bella. I…' He looked at me with pain; it was like at the Volturi. 'I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself. I… Love Alice.'

He searched my face for any hint of emotion. He couldn't find it. I even felt my face go white and blank. I looked at Alice; she looked at me once and looked back down. There were no words for how I felt, yet I knew it wouldn't quite sink in for some more time now.

I looked at Jasper; he looked at my face and nodded. At what I don't know.

He looked at me, stepped forward and said 'Get on my back, Bella.'

I did as he said, and I knew the closeness scared him, Edward told me he couldn't control himself as much as the rest of the Cullen's. Yet, for some reason, I trusted him with this.

'Close your eyes Bella.' He said, Edward and Alice still watching.

'No.' I said and looked at Edward.

Jasper took off, I lost sight of the house in no time. How could this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper eventually stopped outside another big house, like the Cullen's

Jasper eventually stopped outside another big house, like the Cullen's.

I didn't know how far we went, but I knew we went for a long time; Jasper should be exhausted, if he were a human.

He dropped me off of his back to lean down and lift up a floorboard of the front porch. He lifted out a key and put it in to open the door.

We were silent, nothing was to be said.

He walked in, found a glass and filled it up with water. Jasper then walked over to me to give it to me.

I noticed his eyes were nearly black. I broke the silence.

'You need to hunt.' I said bleakly.

'Yes, I do. Can you make yourself accommodated for about half and hour?' He said, not meeting my eyes. I nodded and he left.

Half an hour, shouldn't be long. Even after five minutes I felt a longing for him. He was the one I trusted now, he would be the one I stay with and talk to for a long period of time.

Instead of letting myself be controlled by my thoughts I walked up the stairs and looked in a few rooms. One had a few big books in it on the desk, with a few photos and a computer. Another room had a piano in it, with about 13 C-D racks. Another had 4 wardrobes and a safe that was left open. Another was pretty normal, but had an enormous collection of DVD's. The last room had a wall that was covered by a book shelf that was filled with books, all sorts.

I traced my hands along the bindings of the books, until I found a few that I knew I would like. Pride and Prejudice, To Kill a Mockingbird and Ulysses. Books I've read before, but the first few I recognized.

I sat down on a wide leather sofa, with Pride and Prejudice and read for what seemed like 5 minutes when Jasper was at the door. I jumped and looked up.

Smiling mechanically I said 'Hi Jasper.'

I looked back down at the book and as I turned the page, Jasper came and sat next to me.

'Are you okay?' He said with genuine care. I put a piece of paper I found into the page I was on and set it down on the table. I sighed a big long sigh.

'Yeah, I'm just a bit shaken that's all.' I felt like I was going to cry and right on cue, I felt the first tiny tears prick in my eyes and gently glide down my face.

'It's okay. Really. I'm surprised at your reaction though, care to explain?' He said, ducking his head with encouragement.

'Well, I guess I'm not surprised really. I always knew I didn't deserve Edward, and subconsciously I think I was always waiting for this moment. But, with Alice? No. That's scary, my fiancé and my best friend. It just doesn't seem to fit, although the cliché of it does.' As I inwardly debated on how insane I was Jasper frowned. I looked at him, still having tears stream silently down my face.

'Bella, don't worry. I'd never let anything hurt you, not now, not ever.'

My eyebrows furrowed at the double meaning and misleading of that sentence. And even though it sounded different to its meaning, I liked it.

Jasper looked around and smiled.

'What?' I asked, interested in this strange new emotion.

'Its interesting that you chose this room, this used to be my room.'

I was taken aback and I looked around, then it clicked. This house was the Cullen's before they moved to Forks. And all the rooms I went past all had a strange familiarity in them.

I smiled at Jasper, and suddenly something came to my mind.

'Jasper is it hard being around me?' I said, with a mischievous implication that he already detected.

'Yes, sometimes. Why…?' His eyebrow raised and his head lifted so now he was looking down at me.

'Because I was thinking, maybe I could be changed into a vampire.' I looked at him from under my eyelashes.

'Well, I doubt Carlisle knows where we are, and after all the events I'm not sure he would approve.' It was his turn to furrow his eyebrows.

'I wasn't talking about Carlisle.'

Okay, this was a lot to dump on Jasper in one day. And I knew it was wrong, but what better time than now? Did it matter now? What did Edward care?

I hope for all I could, Jasper would consider it. Even though I thought he would refuse straight away.

He looked at me, deep in thought, calculating.

'Maybe. But I need to become more immune to you first Bella. Its really hard. I'm not one hundred percent sure I'm strong enough.' His calculating expression turned to worry.

'I trust you.'

'You shouldn't.'

'But I do.'

'I trust you too.'

I looked at Jasper, tilting my head to the side. His eyes met mine, his face was beautifully angular and proportioned. His eyes were topaz, like Edwards, but they held a different kind of emotion, a hidden feeling. He smiled a crooked smile that was better than Edwards by far. I held my breathe, and my eyes widened. I pressed my lips into a straight line.

'Bella, breathe.' He said.

'It's hard. Everything is hard.' I looked down, breathing now.

'I know. We will get through it though.'

He smiled again and held my hand, for comfort, but he didn't know the actual amount of comfort it gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Jasper baffled; I had been looking at him for a long time now

I looked at Jasper baffled; I had been looking at him for a long time now. His beautiful face was silent and almost like a statue. He was leaning his head against the wall, eyes closed.

He was no doubt more beautiful that Edward, I didn't know how I compared, but it was simple. Everything about Jasper made him beautiful. And now Edward was missing love for me, and that didn't make him beautiful at all now.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled an effortless smile and yawned.

'Are you tired?' He asked concerned and unused to my human habits.

'A little.' Yawning again, I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

'You can sleep here for tonight, I will make you breakfast in the morning. I should be able to control myself enough by then. Then I will hunt and see how I feel about your blood after.'

'Thanks Jasper.' I said, yawning yet again. And I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Jaspers POV**

I watched her sleep for hours; I just sat, leaning against the wall opposite her for hours. Taking in every distinct feature she has. My sense of smell calmed down now, she didn't know it but the first hour or so of running here was agony.

Edward once told me that Bella spoke in her sleep but I didn't think this much.

'Jasper.' She said, I was taken aback and I didn't know what to do.

'Yes?' I answered as if we were having a conversation.

'Jasper, don't leave me.' She said, it looked like she was in pain. I sent a feeling of calm through her.

She settled.

I crawled forward so now I was inches away from her. I tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled to myself.

'I'm here. I will never leave.' I whispered.

Changing her wouldn't be hard I'd hoped. But I was god damn scared, what if I slipped up? How could I control this?

As it got to 7.30am in the morning I realised Bella would probably wake up in the condescending hours.

I walked downstairs and lit the gas oven up, I hadn't cooked in a long, long time but hopefully bacon was still as easy as it used to be.

I whistled quietly to myself, and I was enjoying cooking, strangely enough. As I dished up the bacon onto a plate I heard Bella creak the floor boards upstairs.

I dropped the pan on the counter and rushed to her side. She looked as if she could use a few more hours of sleep.

'Jasper?'

'Yes. I'm here my love.' My eyes widened, that came out of my mouth faster than I could control it.

She looked at me, eyes wide like mine, she stopped breathing and her heart stopped. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her. Her heart then started again.

This must be what Edward calls 'dazzling' her. Wow.

I coughed almost formally, 'I… erm… cooked you bacon. Hope that's okay.'

'Yeah, thanks Jasper.' She smiled and I think she wanted to move on swiftly as much as I did.

She ate her breakfast in small mouthfuls; I stared at her in amazement. She seemed to be dazzling _me_, her scent pulled me in more than ever and I felt the back of my throat go slightly drier than it was before.

She looked up and her eyes widened, her fork dropped on her plate and she dropped. She felt scared instantly.

'Jasper, your eyes.' She said, trying to control her expression.

I looked in the mirror by the fridge, and as I suspected, pitch black.

'Bella, its okay, I'm fine really. You're not in any danger.'

Although I knew this was going to be harder than I suspected. She looked a bit calmer and she picked up her fork again and finished off her food.

After clearing up she said she would go and get washed up, I agreed I would be back in about 15 minutes. I needed to hunt and I needed some clear air.

She was intoxicating me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV.**

When I got in the shower I drifted away from myself for a long time. It was only when the water turned freezing that I realised I had to get out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked to Jasper's room.

As I opened the door, I jumped and my towel fell down.

Jasper was in the room reading a book, and he caught his breath as the blood rushed to my cheeks and he looked me up and down. Fully naked.

'Sorry.' I said and stumbled out of the room. I went into what was Edward's room and I got changed into a pair of used-looking jeans and a red blouse.

I walked out into the living room and noticed Jasper; he looked up at me and smirked.

'What?!' I was still a bit embarrassed about being seen half naked.

'Nothing, good to see you though Bella…' He smiled. 'Fully dressed!'

He laughed and I ran over to him and smacked him playfully on the arm. He replied by poking me in the belly then trying to tickle me. As I calmed my laughing down, I then became aware of the fact that I was on top of Jasper.

He had hold of my waist and my hands were either side of his head.

My breath caught and my heart spluttered, Jaspers face was composed and looked almost marvelled.

Jasper leaned in and kissed me very lightly on the lips, I felt restriction as if a certain tension was building up. He broke away from the kiss so I could breathe and he shied away.

'Sorry.' He said and sat up, putting me to the side. I just shook my head; I couldn't find words for this new experience.

Then as I started to calm down Jasper's phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of us.

The caller ID said Edward and I just looked at Jasper. He handed me the phone and I hesitated but then answered it. 'H-hello?'

'Bella?' He sighed in relief.

'Yes.' I would be short with him; Jasper looked at me and smiled.

'Bella, where are you? We want to see you. You have to understand me and Alice-'

'Edward, whatever. I don't want to hear about it, I will forgive you and Alice, but you have to know I won't forget.' I would be the good guy in all this.

He sighed a relief sigh again. 'Thank you, Bella. Where are you? Can we come to see you?' I knew he felt he was pushing the boundaries. I looked at Jasper for an answer; he held his hand out for the phone.

'Hey, err Edward? Jasper is going to speak now,' I handed Jasper the phone looking wary as ever.

'Hey Edward, how about we come back there?'

'Yes. Okay.' Edward was using his formal tone, and that meant he was hiding a new emotion.

Jasper hung up the phone and looked at me. 'If we let them come here, they will know where to find us if we run away again.' Clever.

Jasper had retrieved a car I saw; it was a posh Aston Martin, very nice. He told me to get in and I obeyed, the drive was shorter than the run here. And when we pulled into the drive Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were all on the porch.

I later learnt that Emmett and Rosalie were on another honeymoon.

I smiled at Edward. As Jasper smiled at Alice.

'Good to have you both back.' Carlisle said,

'We missed you so.' Esme carried on.

I looked at Edward, and before I could say anything to him he swept me up and took me to his room.

I sat down with him on the bed that he got for me.

'Bella I'm so sorry, I don't know how it happened.' It was hurting, a hole was beginning to rip open.

'Just leave it, I still love you. Don't worry. Can we forget about it?'

'Err, yeah. I'm surprised but okay.' He was obviously genuinely taken aback.

'Bella? Do you think that maybe I could kiss you?' I nodded, not knowing how to comprehend.

He moved in slowly and touched his lips lightly to mine. They are nothing like what I used to feel, they feel betrayed. And they don't make my heart splutter at all, which is ironic. But then his lips got a little harder and the feeling started to come back.

'Mmm... There it goes.' He murmured. I was gasping for air. It was back to the way it was before, the way I liked it.

Edward and I spent 2 whole days in our room together, excluding ourselves from everyone else, just letting us stay together.

'Love, I need to go hunting, and it will only be Jasper that doesn't go. So, would it be okay if I left you with Jasper for 2 or 3 days?' My heart skipped a beat.

'Yeah, sure.' This would give us some time to talk.

Edward left pretty fast after I gave him the okay.

Finally me and Jasper can be alone. What will happen?

**Sorry this one's pretty boring guys, but the next chapter is going to be hot. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

We waved the whole family good bye at the door and then once we got in, Jasper sighed in relief

We waved the whole family good bye at the door and then once we got in, Jasper sighed in relief. I smiled warmly and he sat on the sofa. I had to make conversation; I was genuinely interested in how he and Alice have been getting on.

'How are you and Alice?' I asked, still worried about what his reply would be.

He stayed silent and I waited what seemed like hours for him to reply. 'Not as good as you and Edward.' He said Edward's name with a slight growl of resentment. My eyebrows furrowed, I didn't want to fight with him about this.

'Bella, how could you forgive him so easy? It doesn't make sense.' He was obviously trying to understand as it were.

'I love him. I think… and I think I've risen above it. I trust him not to do it again.' It didn't make sense to me either.

'Whatever Bella.' He got up and walked upstairs. I didn't like this, where was all the trust gone?

I followed him up the stairs, I wanted to speak to him, and I wanted to feel him. Wait. No I didn't its Jasper. Shut up Bella. Usually debates with myself wasn't allowed, it make me go insane.

Instead of letting myself have a war with myself, I walked up into Jasper and Alice's room. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, so I walked in anyway. Jasper was flicking through a book, not reading but looking.

'What's that?' I said gesturing towards the book.

'Pride and Prejudice, I thought you would like to finish it.' He said, his thoughtfulness seemed to slightly embarrass him.

'Wow Jasper, that's really thoughtful. Thanks.' I smiled and he looked up at me and gave me the winning crooked smile, I very nearly fell over.

Jasper put the book down and gracefully glided towards me, hesitantly but it seemed like he was trying to control something. He looked at me once he was almost inches away.

He came closer and put his hand on the back of my neck; he pressed his body closer to mine and then moved in slowly to kiss me.

His kiss didn't respect the boundaries that Edward carefully put up. He pushed firmly then ever so slightly swept his tongue across my bottom lip; I opened my mouth in response. His breath tasted sweet on my tongue and then with more pressure he pinned me up against the door, his body fitting into every curve mine held. I broke away for breath and he just kissed all the way down my collar bone. As he got lower, he lifted my legs up so now he was cradling me like a baby against the door.

He grazed his hands up the back of my top and I kissed his neck in return, it couldn't have nearly half as good affect as his did. When we stopped we were both gasping. 'Bella.' He whispered in my ear.

That was the best experience I had ever had to do with kissing, Edward never gave anything close to this. So much heat was involved and I never wanted to let go of him. It was like the world stopped spinning for the moment Jasper and I had.

He let go of me and smiled. I smiled back, and my breath was taken away by him, it caught in a lump in my throat as I stared at him. This was new!

Jasper, my fiancés brother, my maid of honours husband, my nearly brother! Why is it that I'm more attracted to him than I have been Edward recently? He lifted me up bridal style and took me to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Something I didn't expect.

My eyebrows furrowed, but they soon released as I realised it was to get a DVD, it appeared they had a kingdom of DVD's in the cupboard. Jasper chose one I'd never heard of it and apparently it was English. 'Becoming Jane' it was called.

I arched my eyebrow. 'It's a good love story.' Jasper said.

**Hey guys, I love Becoming Jane. I know this was short but the next one will be a bit longer. Thanks for the reviews. (:**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Hey guys, I'm a betaReader now so if anybody wants any help or whatever

**Hey guys, I'm a betaReader now so if anybody wants any help or whatever. (: I'm liking the reviews, sorry it's a bit slow with the events it will get a bit more upbeat soon. I like writing about Jasper.. He's Hott. Haha. (:**

We sat down in the living room to watch Becoming Jane and as he hit play I watched him, I loved the way he moved and the way he touched and almost everything about him. What I didn't love was the fact that it wasn't meant to be. And that almost killed me.

Edward and I were meant to be. And he only said he loved Alice because they kissed, and he then explained that there was no way he could love Alice and that he could never leave me.

Alice and Jasper weren't getting on so well, he ignores her for the majority of the time. Or so he tells me.

'I think you will like this if you like a good love story.' He was smiling, and I felt a hint of smugness in there.

'What's it about?' I asked. He crawled back up to me and came up to my face so he was only an inch or so away. I felt his breath on my face.

'Jane Austen and Tom Lefroy, they aren't meant to be. But nothing stops them, at first they tease each other then they admit their love.' His voice was almost a seductive purr.

I stopped breathing and my eyes were wide, wow. He's amazing.

We sat down to watch it and as the film descended I felt Jasper watching me. I turned around to meet his gaze and he just smiled timidly. I smiled back and I could feel my eyes sparkling with excitement.

When the scene of the ball came on I noticed Jane was looking for Tom, she couldn't find him. My eyebrows furrowed and my lips pouted a bit.

'Don't worry' my sweet angel said, 'he comes.' Jasper obviously felt my sadness. When the dancing started I thought of Jasper and I dancing together, that would be lovely. Even though I can't dance at all!

As I watched, I felt disappointment for Jane, then Tom came on, smiling at her, her whole world lifted and it seemed that that was all she cared about at that very moment in time.

My heart skipped a beat and Jasper stifled a laugh, he then put his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. My eyes were gleaming. 'Don't think we should watch the rest.' He said.

'Why not?'

'Because it all goes downhill from here.' I felt disappointed immediately, I knew Jane Austen never married and I knew that she didn't run away with him, but a girl can hope for a happy ending.

I nodded feebly and Jasper turned off the TV. He walked up to me, now standing, and put his head beside mine.

'Would you like to come to my room?' He whispered seductively in my ear. I nodded, not able to give a straight answer. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs into his room.

As I walked in, I gasped. He had a bed in his room! 'Why do you have this?'

'I wanted you to be able to sleep in my room.' He shrugged. Edward bought me a bed too, I sighed reluctantly and looked up at Jasper.

'Jasper we can't do this.' I said quietly. I couldn't hurt Edward like this, no matter what he did with Alice. It would hurt me.

Jasper nodded hurt. I walked out of his room into Edwards room and took off my top and my jeans. Even though it was only the afternoon I wanted to try to sleep.

I crawled into bed and as I thought about how much it would hurt Edward, I started to cry.

In fact I started to sob. I didn't deserve Edward, I didn't even deserve Jake, let alone Jasper! How could I hurt them all?

I sobbed for god knows how long and I didn't care if Jasper heard me.

Just as I felt myself start to drift off I heard a knock at the door. Jasper opened it up and looked at me.

His face was tormented and then he smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes.

I didn't know what he was doing, then he took off his top and chucked it on the floor and walked over to the bed.

He climbed in and hugged me, my tears were silent now and his arms seemed to protect me from all my fears of hurting Edward, Jake or anybody.

As he felt my tears stop, he kissed my forehead, I looked up to him and he looked at me. He started leaning in to kiss me and I knew how much it would hurt Edward, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to so bad.

Jasper kissed me with a small force then as it gained more pressure, he rolled over on top of me I could feel him on me, and I became very aware of the fact that I was nearly naked. He ran his hands over my hips and my waist then my legs. He then reached to feel my breasts and I liked it.

Edward would never even risk coming close to doing this.

**Sorry guys gotta go shopping, Part 2 of this chapter will be up in a couple of hours.**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Haha, sorry for torturing you guys

**Haha, sorry for torturing you guys. (: Here's part two. (:**

**Bella's POV still.**

_Edward would never even risk coming close to doing this. _Jasper kissed from my neck down to my collarbone then down to above my belly button, he was being so gentle. I felt like something was building up inside of me and it was about to be unleashed.

As he came back up to kiss my face, he stopped swiftly and smiled at me. And I knew we weren't just 'mucking about' this was for real. He looked at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. He looked at me as if he was hiding something. 'Urm, Bella?' He said.

I smiled. 'Yes Jasper?' The way his voice sounded I wanted to say it over and over again.

'Can I try something please? I've always wanted to do it.' He was smiling at me sweetly so it couldn't be anything too bad. I nodded, slightly scared.

He felt my waist and turned me over so now I was lying on my belly, my eyebrows furrowed slightly wondering. Then I felt his cool hands on my back, and I realized it, he was giving me a massage. Blood rushed to where his hands pressed lightly on my back and he was really good at it. I closed my eyes as he massaged up my neck and then I felt his lips kissing my back.

It was so sensual; I couldn't imagine how hard it was, the way my blood heated up at his touch. 'Bella?' His voice was a seductive purr and I smiled at the way he said my name.

'Yes Jasper.' There his name goes again.

'How does it feel?'

'Better than anything in the world.' He didn't quite realize the massive meaning to that, the implication of how his touch made me, how it was better than Edwards.

'I've never done it before. Not even on Alice.' I turned over so now he was sitting on where my hips were. I smiled at him and he took my hands and leaned over to he was hovering just above my face. I felt myself smile and I could tell I wasn't doing a very good job of keeping a lock on my emotions.

'You're my angel, Bella.' I'm _his _angel? He's my angel more like.

He pressed his lips onto mine and the heat built up once again, we rolled over so now I was on top of him, he had a hold on my leg and he was gripping hard on my hips.

He kissed me harder and faster than ever, then I heard a purr come from deep in his chest, he smiled at me and sat me up so now I was hitched on top of his hips and very aware of the fact some particular body parts were in close contact.

He sat up as well and kissed me on the lips, then he moved down to part above my bra, kissing the top of my breast.

He then moved down, supporting my back with his hands, he was kissing my stomach, he had me under a spell and he knew it. I leaned back and I breathed out hard, almost turning into a moan.

He took this as spurring him on and he carried on kissing every part of my body. We did this all night. None stop, I didn't get any sleep at all and I think he was grateful for that.

As I woke up I looked at Jasper, smiling, holding me.

'Good morning, angel.' He said, I smiled and buried my face into his chest.

Nothing else mattered.

**Okay you guys, if I'm correct the family are meant to be coming home soon. (:**


	8. Chapter 7

I lay watching the ceiling, tracing the patterns that nobody ever really took any notice of

I lay watching the ceiling, tracing the patterns that nobody ever really took any notice of. I liked the colour, white. I was used to it by now, what with all the marble-looking vampires going around. I'm sure Jasper was aware that I was awake, because he looked at me when I sighed.

The family was coming home today. No more me and Jasper.

'Bella, are you awake this time?' He asked, and I heard the smile in his voice.

I turned over onto my side to look at his beautiful face. He took in a deep breath and made an 'Mm'-ing sound. Taking in my scent. For a split second I felt fear, I should have had my emotions on guard around Jasper and of course his beautiful, angel's smile turned into a straight line of curiosity.

'Bella, you have no need to be scared, I have no means as to be wanting your blood. I've become immune almost, and I know I could never hurt you.' He said.

I felt amazed, everything I wanted to hear from Edward and everything that I know, in his words, couldn't be true. My mouth crept up into a dazzled smile; I couldn't believe how relieved I was feeling.

Jasper leant forward and kissed the tip of my nose, I smiled. 'Bella, I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' He felt my hips and then with one swift movement he moved me so I was now on top of him. I couldn't stop grinning.

I rested my head on his chest for what felt like a long time, and then Jasper lifted me up to get up, he was naked. I should have been used to it, but my face flushed and Jasper grabbed his jeans and got dressed quicker than I could have got together my top. He chuckled due to my blush.

Then he was gone and back again with the phone to his ear. I sat up immediately, revealing my bare chest and then blushing harder this time. Jasper looked at me and let out a low whistle. He laughed then. And nodded his head saying 'Okay'.

I got up and started to get dressed, still feeling bashful about getting up naked. He was shaking due to laughter.

When he hung up the phone he lay on the bed, contemplating something as he watched me.

**Sorry, at school and I had a writer's block. This is short I know. Plus the next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Sorry it's taken so long

**Hey guys, Sorry it's taken so long. I have been starting the very long process of **_**trying**_** to write a book. ; So I have an inspiration song for this chapter, its 'Breath' by 'Breaking Benjamin' I love this song, and as I'm writing this at school, in a free period, with my headphones in, that song is on repeat. So have fun, and check out the song. Chelsea x**

I watched him, for what seemed like a long time and I was sure I wasn't the only one, overly aware of my tension and wonder. I stared at him, waiting and waiting, until finally he turned to look at me. By this time I was dressed but I still blushed crimson and he led his finger tips across my face.

It was like I had a burning sensation when his fingers left my skin, I wasn't breathing and I could feel it as my lips were numbing and I was getting ready to let out my breath in a huge gust of wind. "Breathe." He said, his angel's voice bought me back down to earth only to send me back up to heaven again like a catapult.

"Jasper, who was that?" I asked finally, and it seemed I was in a rush to get my words out.

"That… Was Edward." He let his gaze rest on my face, and just as I was used to, he was waiting for my betraying leak of expression. Right on cue, my eyes lit up, only to fade again as I realised that this was the beginning of the end.

No more Jasper and I.

That hit me like a sledge hammer to my face, and my eyes widened. I started to hyper-ventilate, I watched Jasper as he took in my shaking form. He calmed me down instantly. As my breathing slowed, my pulse was still racing.

Jasper closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He took hold of my shoulders, slightly awkwardly because we were lying on the bed, and placed his head on my chest.

My heart was flying, Edward did this, but I knew straight up I was never this aware of my racing heart. I didn't even know if this was the way I reacted to when he did this.

Jasper looked up at me and smiled, his eyes were almost twinkling, and strangely they were such a light shade of butterscotch, I was sure he never left me. My eyebrows furrowed, in the confusion that took Jasper a half second to interpret.

"I don't know. Its strange, I haven't hunted since yesterday morning, I think, I'm not sure, it seems like every thing slow when I'm with you." Yet again he sent my heart speeding.

I turned over, looking at the ceiling again, contemplating, thinking, calculating. It didn't matter what I called it, I knew that however I thought about it, I couldn't change anything and I knew that there was no different solution.

This sunk in, and my eyes widened once again. My hyper ventilating started again. The tears came, and I tried wiping them away, but they kept coming and I knew they would win over.

I jumped up and raced out of the room, I didn't care if Jasper was following or not, this wouldn't and couldn't be hurting him half as much as it was hurting me.

I grabbed my shoes and ran out of the house, not looking back, the tears kept rushing over, and surely I must be running out of tears to cry. I ran in the woods, I wouldn't be able to stay up, I wouldn't be able to find my way back and it didn't bother me.

I ran, tripping up too much, grazing my hands, getting grass stains on my knees. The tears just kept coming; it marvelled me how much I could cry.

When I finally stopped, as predicted, I had no idea where I was, but I was in a ring of trees that towered over me enough to send me into hyperventilation again.

I was sucking the breath into my lungs and my air hole seemed to get smaller by the second. I sunk down onto the ground and looked around. How could this happen?

Guilt. Shame. Those were my main emotions for today.

My hands came up to my head on either side, I was giving myself a headache from the crying. Now I was sobbing, still struggling to drag in air. How could this happen? This morning I loved being with Jasper, and I loved it. I love him, I know that.

But as much as I know that, I know I love Edward. Its going to kill him to tell him, but its going to kill me not to.

I don't know how long I was there. But it was long enough, until I was lying on the ground, the sobbing was fading, now the tears that never ceased to stop, were running silently.

I drifted, away from my thoughts, that would start me into another sobbing episode.

I was 'awoken' by Jasper. He deliberately snapped a twig under his foot to make me aware he was there.

I looked up at him, and my breath came out in a whooshing sound. He looked rough, but vampire rough.

Meaning beautifully messy. His hair was sticking up in different places, where it looked like he was trying to tear out his hair. His face was sombre, but he was hiding something. It was difficult for him too. His shirt was creased and he was bare foot.

As I looked up at his eyes, he looked at me, his mouth pulled down at the sides, and it looked as if his lip should be quivering in order for him to lead onto crying. My lip quivered instead and some more tears came.

He walked, hesitantly, towards me, and sat down next to me.

He then turned to look at me, and he put his arms around me, I sunk my head into his chest and he squashed his face into my hair. We were silent. I could have fallen asleep.

I didn't want to know what would come in the next few hours.


	10. Authors Note : Sorry!

Hello everyone, long time no write/speak/see

Hello everyone, long time no write/speak/see. ;

I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I'm not happy with the way it went and how poorly I paid attention to it.

I need a betaReader really, and I'm going to do another one that is JXB okay?

-- So comment me if you wanna do a joint story or wanna be my betaReader or whatever.

Much love. Chelsea :D


	11. Another Note You're gonna like this

Hey guys

Hey guys. :

I've been persuaded, I'll carry on with the story. Lol. Any suggestions are welcome as well as criticism. ;

So I guess I'll get writing.

Chelsea xo


	12. Chapter 9

I had no idea how long Jasper and I were in the forest

I had no idea how long Jasper and I were in the forest. But I knew at some point when I was asleep he carried me back home.

I was in his bed, this took me by surprise, I usually slept in Edward's bed, and so waking up to unfamiliar surroundings sort of disjointed me.

I still had my eyes closed, I had a feeling someone was there and I didn't want to face Jasper yet. If I opened my eyes I'd feel like I'm showing too much of my emotion already. But I tried my hardest to make out my surroundings, I knew I was in Jaspers bed because of the sheets, Edwards were silk and the sheets I felt around me were cotton. It must be sometime in the day – what time were we in the forest? The light that glowed through my eyelids gave me the impression of either really early morning or evening. I could hear nothing but myself – of course.

My eyelids fluttered but Jasper didn't bother closing the curtains so the beams of light that shone through made me immediately close my eyes again. I felt cold fingertips touch my forehead. Sighing deeply, I made a sound of appreciation, these hands that held me were my like a medicine for me. Healing.

"Morning, beautiful. Well, good evening." The voice was all wrong; there was a musical ring to the deep voice, not the almost husky, mysteriousness about Jasper's voice.

This threw me off balance; I shot up on the bed and looked around.

No one was in the room but me and Edward. Oh no, I thought, is he going to kill me?

"Slow down, it's okay, shh, it's just me." Just you? I couldn't form words; Edward was very good at deception as were all of his kind.

"Jasper told me." He said with a caring, almost brotherly, concern in his voice. My eyes bulged, Jasper told him?

My heart raced, and I sucked the air in like there was no tomorrow. Edwards golden eyes mirrored mine and he placed two firm hands on my shoulders.

"Your heart is speeding so fast… How many painkillers did you take?"

I just shook my head in confusion. What exactly did Jasper tell him?

"My sweet, you've been out like a light since yesterday morning. Jasper said you fainted after being sick in the bathroom. Then he put you in here because here was closest and then… I don't know what you were doing in this bathroom; my en-suite is quite functional… But, anyway, Jasper didn't know what to do so he just kept you here then he said you took some pain killers a few hours later before dozing off again."

I was incoherent, I felt like my brain was mush. I just blinked.

"Bella,"-my name on his lips no longer made me race with excitement, I was riddled with guilt-"Bella, please say something, it worries me, you not talking."

"Sorry," I croaked, it was obvious I hadn't spoken in a couple of days.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pressing his fingers to my head once more, I nodded and he frowned so I spoke.

"Okay, thanks, you?" He chuckled and I almost burst into tears when the chuckle didn't bring the pleasure it used to. He sensed my discomfort again and I smiled timidly.

"I'm just going to go get Jasper to talk to you, he said he wanted to know how you're doing." My heart raced at the name, if Edward noticed, which I'm sure he did, he hid it well.

I want to talk to Jasper, but I don't at the same time. How can we keep this going? How can I do this to Edward?

Jasper loves Alice, we know. I love Edward, we know. Now, the only problem left is do I love Jasper? Does he love me? Was it just a little thing to him or was it more?


	13. Chapter 10

As Jasper walked in the room the only emotion I could identify for myself was alarm

As Jasper walked in the room the only emotion I could identify for myself was alarm. As he inched closer I felt better and better. This sick twisted longing I had for him wasn't kept a secret, he knew whether I liked it or not.

My bottom lip quivered and I wanted to just lay with him, burying my head into his shoulders and let the tears go silently. But it was different now. I knew that and I'd only been conscious a few minutes.

"Calm down." He breathed, he couldn't be loud, they'd all hear.

"What's…?" He knew what I meant before I did.

"I told them all about you fainting, nothing to be worried about. But the… err… doctor said you'd be fine by yesterday evening and when you just stayed asleep I called… err… Jacob and he had a look at you…"

"Jacob?" What did he have to do with this?

"Well, you see, I haven't had experience with humans in quite a while… so…" he was grasping words and he struggled to form them on his lips, I wanted to ask so many questions, but I couldn't I was restricted. The questions were all locked away in the back of my head for the next time we'd be alone. Thrill ran up and down my whole body and Jasper looked up at me as he felt it too.

"How do you…?"

"Ever tried counting backwards in Japanese from one thousand when you only know up to one hundred?" I shook my head and a smile played on my lips, I nearly laughed, Jaspers eyes seemed to brighten too, he stretched his hand out as if he wanted to touch me or hold my hand. I was all too willing; however he pulled it away quickly. He too, realised how wrong it is.

"I'm so sorry." Despair broke through him and right at the moment he put his head in his hands Edward burst through the door. The way it swung round, I almost had a heart attack.

"You didn't tell me." My heart rate increased, I wonder will it ever get tired? Could Edward hack into Jaspers thoughts so easily?

"I'm… sorry." Its happening, everyone is going to hate me. Jasper seemed strangely calm about it, but then, he hadn't got as much to lose as I did.

"All you said was that the doctor came round." A fortunate anti-climax.

"Well, I knew you'd be angry with me for calling him. He didn't even touch her Edward."

My eyebrows furrowed what in heaven were they talking about? Jasper turned his head to me as if to translate, he felt my confusion, I inwardly sighed. No privacy. "I didn't tell him Jacob came round," he turned his head back to Edward, his eyes darker "but you said you wouldn't be listening didn't you?"

"It's not like I was eavesdropping we could all hear you blurt out that the dog came round."

"Hey!" I winced and spoke to loudly that my voice cracked.

"Its okay, shh, its okay. I'm sorry you heard that." Then it all happened too slowly for my liking. The person that was coaxing me was the person I wanted to be coaxing me, yet the person that was meant to be stood there let his expression grow angrier, faster than I interpreted what happened. My eyes bulged as I looked at Jaspers caring hands around my waist. Too intimate. Too obvious.

"Get off of her, just because you spent a few days together doesn't mean you can touch her."

"She's not a possession Edward." Jasper stepped forward in front of me, this was wrong; couldn't Edward see the stupid amount of care radiating from him? Was he blind? He wasn't paying attention to my racing heart; my bulging eyes, my increased breathing and luckily he couldn't listen to my thoughts. Because they were a whole different matter.

"I've just… got to know her quite well." Jaspers voice let defeat spread all through it and Edward came forward in three long strides to hold me himself.

Jasper stepped away and out of the room without turning back. He wouldn't see the tears flowing over my cheek and dropping onto the floor. Edward wiped them away and buried his face into my hair. "Sorry." He whispered.

"S'okay." I whispered back.

"What did you and Jasper do over the time that made him so protective over you?" He asked pulling away from me, his expression incredulous.

"We talked."

"Because you don't do _that _at all do you?" The tense atmosphere grew light and almost bouncy as I realised we gotten away with murder.


End file.
